The invention relate to a storage container for magnetic tape cassettes, which has a slider member insertable against a spring force into the storage container housing, and a locking arrangement for locking the slider member in the housing with a latch.
Containers for recording media, such as tape recording cassettes, compact discs and similar media in which one or more slider members are arranged in a container housing that is open on one side, are known. Each slider member is able to hold one of these recording media and is inserted into the housing against a spring force. By a catch element, the slider member is kept in its inserted position with its front panel being flush with the housing opening. By operating an unlocking button, the slider member is moved by the spring into a removal position thereof.
In the known containers, it is often necessary to operate the unlocking button several times in order to effect unlocking. Also when inserting the slider member into the housing, the catch element frequently does not lock immediately in a corresponding housing recess. Relatively wide fluctuations in temperature in particular can have an adverse effect on the plastic parts. At relatively high temperatures, the locking arrangements of the known containers are frequently not dimensionally stable. External interfering influences, such as sand, sticky liquids, etc. impair functioning of the locking arrangement.